Bản mẫu:Chapter/Yu-Gi-Oh!
"Yu-Gi-Oh!}}} - Duel } < 10 | 00 } | } > 11 and } < 100 | 0 } | } }} }}| } |1 = The Puzzle of the Gods |2 = Lying Eyes |3 = Hard Beat! |4 = Jail Break! |5 = The False Prophet |6 = Into the Fire |7 = The Face of Truth |8 = The Poison Man |9 = The Cards with Teeth (Part 1) |10 = The Cards with Teeth (Part 2) |11 = The Wild Gang (Part 1) |12 = The Wild Gang (Part 2) |13 = The Man from Egypt (Part 1) |14 = The Man from Egypt (Part 2) |15 = The Other Criminal |16 = Shadi's Challenge |17 = Game Start! |18 = Second Stage |19 = Final Stage |20 = Game Over |21 = Digital Pet Duel |22 = American Hero (Part 1) |23 = American Hero (Part 2) |24 = Capsule Monster Chess |25 = The One-Inch Terror |26 = Russian Roulette |27 = Project Start! |28 = Arena |1 |29 = Shooting Stardust |30 = Don't Make a Sound! |31 = Murderer's Mansion |32 = Chainsaw Deathmatch!! |33 = Terror Cubed!!! |34 = Arena |2 |35 = Board Game Deathmatch |36 = Battle Beyond Hope |37 = To the Death!! |38 = The Terror of Blue-Eyes!! |39 = Endgame!! |40 = A Piece of His Heart |41 = Let's Find = Love! |42 = Get the Million!! |43 = Monster Fight!! (Part 1) |44 = Monster Fight!! (Part 2) |45 = 13 O'clock Terror!! |46 = The Evil Dragon Cards (Part 1) |47 = The Evil Dragon Cards (Part 2) |48 = Jonouchi!! Soul Battle!! (Part 1) |49 = Jonouchi!! Soul Battle!! (Part 2) |50 = Millennium Enemy 1: The Mysterious Transfer Student |51 = Millennium Enemy 2: Monster World |52 = Millennium Enemy 3: The Fumble of Doom |53 = Millennium Enemy 4: Role-Playing Miniatures |54 = Millennium Enemy 5: Stop the Run of Criticals! |55 = Millennium Enemy 6: The Traps of Zorc Castle |56 = Millennium Enemy 7: I'll Fight Too! |57 = Millennium Enemy 8: Fight! Fight!! |58 = Millennium Enemy 9: The White Wizard Bakura |59 = Millennium Enemy 10: The Last Die Roll |60 = Challenge!! |61 = Don't Draw That Card!! |62 = Countdown!! |63 = I Won't Lose!! |64 = Fate on the High Seas!! |65 = Let the Duel Begin! |66 = The Trap |67 = The Ultimate Great Moth |68 = Demon Lightning |69 = The Siren |70 = Things that Don't Change |71 = The Scourge of the Sea |72 = Attack from the Deep |73 = The Thief |74 = Messenger From Hell |75 = The Cards Bare Their Teeth |76 = The Legendary Dragon |77 = On My Own |78 = I Won't Lose! |79 = The Ticking Clock! |80 = The Night Intruder |81 = The Invisible Cards |82 = Defeat the Darkness! |83 = Swords of Light |84 = A Storm in the Kingdom |85 = Duelist's Honor |86 = The Secret Weapon |87 = The Terror of Pegasus! |88 = The Lurking Duelists |89 = Duel Without End |90 = Call of the Grave |91 = Death to the Undead! |92 = Enter the Labyrinth! |93 = Deathtrap Dungeon! |94 = The Magic of the Maze! |95 = The Terror of the Dungeon |96 = The Deadly Guardian!! |97 = The Final Card |98 = Choose Wisely! |99 = The Last Piece |100 = Duel Disk Battle! |101 = Advance and Retreat |102 = A Close Fight! |103 = Hang In There! |104 = Crisis! |105 = No Mercy |106 = Another Kind of Courage |107 = To the Castle! |108 = The First Stages of Fear! |109 = The Deadly Duelist King! |110 = Toons Attack! |111 = The Promise |112 = The Eve of Battle |113 = Stealth in the Night! |114 = The Bewitching Mai |115 = The Beautiful Trap! |116 = Find Yourself! |117 = Running on the Edge! |118 = The Legendary Swordsman |119 = Because We're Friends |120 = Heavy Metal Raiders |121 = Rise of the Machines |122 = Betting to Win! |123 = The Final Turn! |124 = Its Time! |125 = Seen Through!? |126 = The Perfect Defense |127 = Do the Impossible! |128 = The Downfall of Toon World |129 = The Sacrifice! |130 = Heart to Heart |131 = Attack of Chaos |132 = The Tragic Tale of the Millennium Eye |133 = The Precious Piece |134 = The New Game |135 = Rigged! |136 = D.D.M.!! |137 = The Path of Darkness! |138 = Dungeon Crisis!! |139 = Rare vs. Rare! |140 = The Broken Bond |141 = The Calling of the Powers |142 = Solve the Puzzle!! |143 = Zero Attack?! |144 = The Room of Revenge |145 = Chains |146 = The Ancient Stone |147 = The Lost Cards |148 = The God of the Obelisk |149 = Where I Belong |150 = The Gathering |151 = Rare Hunters! |152 = Battle City Begins! |153 = Duel of Vengeance! |154 = To Destroy a Deck |155 = Millennium Battle |156 = Esper Roba |157 = Psycho Deck! |158 = A Brave Gamble! |159 = Behold the God! |160 = Marik Strikes! |161 = The Fatal Duel! |162 = Magician Battle! |163 = Crucifix Trap! |164 = The Calling Soul! |165 = Imprints of a Memory |166 = Eyes that See the Future |167 = Smoothly! |168 = Bugs! Bugs! Bugs! |169 = Breaking the Net! |170 = Nearer to God |171 = Fight of the Millennium! |172 = Summon the Nightmare |173 = Combo of Despair!! |174 = The Combo of God!! |175 = A Duelist's Power |176 = God Falls!? |177 = Attack that Opponent! |178 = Each Other's Duel! |179 = Full Strength!! |180 = Return of the Sea Scourge |181 = Conquer the Sea!! |182 = A Warrior's Gamble!! |183 = The Reason for Dueling |184 = Arena of Death!! |185 = Awaken the Gods!! |186 = Monsters Unite!! |187 = Teamwork |188 = Combine Your Power! |189 = Ultimate Summon!! |190 = Where Jonouchi Waits |191 = The Place of Destiny |192 = The Unwanted Duel!! |193 = Heart Attack!! |194 = The Card of Pride |195 = Yugi Fights Alone |196 = The Last Piece of the Puzzle |197 = One Card of Life and Death! |198 = Friends till the End |199 = The Treasure |200 = The Courage to See |201 = Warriors Assemble |202 = The Eight Finalists |203 = The First Enemy! |204 = The Thing in the Dark |205 = The Undying Grudge! |206 = Unbreakable Spirit! |207 = One-Turn Kill |208 = The Line of Fire |209 = Jonouchi's Revenge! |210 = The Trap in the Temple! |211 = Death Trap World! |212 = Those Who Inherit the Duel |213 = The Unexpected Card! |214 = The Cursed Bloodline! |215 = The Proof of the Clan! |216 = God's Judgement! |217 = Darkness Awakens! |218 = One Duelist |219 = Trò Chơi Bóng Tối!! |220 = The Unbreakable Duelist |221 = Descent of the God! |222 = The Rise of Ra! |223 = The Depths of Darkness! |224 = The Future is Now |225 = Kaiba Declares War! |226 = The Chosen One |227 = The Waiting Grave |228 = The Death of Obelisk? |229 = The Eyes of Memory |230 = Shatter the Future |231 = Out of the Past |232 = The Clan of Darkness! |233 = Trận Đấu Bóng Tối! |234 = Tà Ác vs. Tà Ác! |235 = The Crumbling Darkness |236 = The Dark God is Born! |237 = The Eve of Battle |238 = The Dawn of Battle! |239 = Cross Purposes! |240 = The Deadly Rebound! |241 = Eyes on the Target! |242 = A True Duelist |243 = The Final Stage! |244 = The Hymn of Hell |245 = The Darkness of Death! |246 = Cage of Fire! |247 = Duel the Lightning! |248 = God's Third Power! |249 = Phượng Hoàng Trổi Dậy! |250 = Light from the Future!! |251 = A Battle to Tear the Skies Asunder! |252 = Sky Duel Coliseum! |253 = Thần trên Tay!! |254 = Secret Plan to Call God! |255 = Obelisk Strikes Back! |256 = Thần vs. Thần! |257 = Memories of Fate |258 = The Servants Surpass God |259 = Deck of Glass! |260 = Linh hồn Đỏ |261 = Beyond Hatred |262 = Như một Người bạn |263 = The Monster of Victory or Defeat |264 = The Entrusted Card |265 = Showdown in the Heavens! |266 = The Quick Attack Trap |267 = Osiris vs. Ra! |268 = Ra Bất Tử |269 = Lá bài Số phận!! |270 = Devil's Sanctuary |271 = Bức Tường Bất Diệt!! |272 = Unbeatable? |273 = God's Sword, God's Shield |274 = Attack from the Darkness! |275 = One Point of Life! |276 = Than Curse the Darkness |277 = The End of Alcatraz |278 = Cuộc Phiêu lưu Mới! |279 = The Millennium Treasure |280 = Đêm Mất Ngủ |281 = Mystery of the the Artifact!! |282 = Voyage into Memories |283 = The Six Chosen Priests |284 = Bóng Tối Tà Ác |285 = Bakura, Vua Trộm |286 = Diabound vs. Galestgoras |287 = The Father's Shadow |288 = In the Name of the Gods |289 = The Supreme Blow! |290 = Search for the Pharaoh's Name! |291 = Trận Đấu Cổ Đại!! |292 = Trận Chiến Pháp Sư |293 = Dark Genesis |294 = The Invisible Door |295 = Nước mắt của Sông Nin |296 = Săn Ka!! |297 = Bakura Lives! |298 = Out of the Darkness |299 = Assault on the Palace |300 = Osiris vs. Diabound |301 = Divine Light, Divine Shadow |302 = Surprise Attack! Power Attack! |303 = To Pierce the Darkness! |304 = Triệu hồi Thần Ra! |305 = Ruler of Shadows!! |306 = Time Rewound!! |307 = Shadows Fall!! |308 = The Birth of the Millennium Items!! |309 = Ripples in the Shadows |310 = The White Dragon Awakes! |311 = The Vessel of the White Dragon |312 = The Pharaoh Returns! |313 = The Village of Ghosts!! |314 = The Spirit Beast!! |315 = Shadow Camouflage!! |316 = Aura Shield!! |317 = Return of the Priests! |318 = Together Against the Darkness! |319 = The Pawns of Memory! |320 = The Ultimate Shadow RPG! |321 = The Dark God Awakes! |322 = NPC Bí ẩn! |323 = Tiến vào Lăng Mộ! |324 = Battle in the Shrine! |325 = Bài thủ Câm lặng!! |326 = Gather, Ghosts! |327 = I Won't Give Up!! |328 = The End of the World!! |329 = Until Our Ba Runs Out! |330 = Thần Hộ Vệ! |331 = Ánh sáng của Linh hồn! |332 = The Stone Slabs of the Modern World! |333 = Tìm được Tên của Pharaoh |334 = The Survivors |335 = Bạch Long, Hắc Thuật Sư |336 = He Who Inherits the Light |337 = Vượt qua sông Nin!! |338 = The Rite of the Duel!! |339 = Yugi vs. Atem!! |340 = Cảm Thấy Mạnh Mẽ!! |341 = VS Đồng đội Mạnh nhất!! |342 = Trò chơi Cuối cùng!! |343 = Hành trình của Đế Vương }}"